Question: A rectangle is $3$ units long. The rectangle is also $7$ units wide. What is its area?
Solution: $3\text{ }$ $7\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 units. The width is 7 units. Thus the area is $3\times7$ square units. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 7 = 21 $ We can also count 21 square units.